


Slow and Sweet

by simplestorm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, PWP, taako has to deal with feelings and he is frightened, this is literally the fluffiest smut i've ever written in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplestorm/pseuds/simplestorm
Summary: Taako could imagine he looked like a mess. Shirt hanging off of him, and hair splayed around his head. Kravitz on the other hand, looked like he had just stepped out of a Top Ten Sexiest Men in Faerun article. Taako smirked deviously and, in an attempt to regain some semblance of control, went to run a hand along his boyfriend’s chest. Kravitz quickly stopped him, placing his own hand over Taako's and dragging it to lay over where his heart would be.“You make me feel like I’m alive again, Taako.” All of his breath was gone, the smirk immediately wiped from his face. “I don’t have a beating heart anymore, not really. But gods it feels like I do when I’m with you.”





	Slow and Sweet

Taako firmly believed that his current predicament was unfair. Logically he knew that, yes he had been an insufferable tease all day, and yes, he had driven Kravitz lust crazy in all the ways only he knew how, but now that he was being punished, it just seemed unfair.

Or maybe subconsciously that had been the plan all along.

He didn’t really have much time to think about small details as his attention was brought back to where Kravitz was sucking an impressive mark beneath his jaw. 

He was laying on his back on their shared bed, Kravitz’s hands holding his above his head as part of the “no touching” rule that was instated as part of his punishment. Taako intended on breaking that rule as soon as Kravitz let go of him, but his boyfriend didn’t need to know that. 

Kravitz continued to kiss down the front of his chest, making sure to lavish every part of his skin that was exposed in kisses and soft nips. He was always incredibly gentle with Taako, unless he specifically asked for more, and sometimes Taako couldn’t handle it. It was too sweet, too intimate, and that shit was scary.

“Hey Krav, baby. If your goal is to punish me here maybe you should be a little rougher, hmm?” Kravitz looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

“Is that what you think this is? Can’t I just show my very obnoxious and unbearably sexy boyfriend how much I’ve missed him all day?” And that in and of itself seemed to be the punishment. The sweet talking always undid Taako in ways that nothing else could. It opened him up and made him vulnerable. It was terrifying.

Taako did what he always did when he felt himself at a disadvantage: He talked. He was going to use his mouth to gain control of the situation. “Been thinking about this ass all day, huh? Well if you want a piece of it, Bone Boy, it’s yours for the taking.”

Kravitz sat up on his knees, seated comfortably on Taako’s thighs. He reached down and dragged Taako up with him into an extremely gentle kiss, both hands cupping his face and stroking his cheeks softly. “You’re right, I was thinking about this all day.” He gestured to their current position. “But also, I was just thinking about you.” Kravitz smiled at him, and he said it so casually that Taako barely noticed the way his own breath caught. Kravitz reached back to grab the end of Taako’s braid. “Can I take this out?” Taako nodded, somehow all words were taken from him already. 

Kravitz carefully undid his braid and used this opportunity to run his hands through Taako’s hair. It was all so intimate, and the way Kravitz was looking at him was almost unbearable. There was so much love in that look Taako thought he’d melt under it. 

“I thought about your smile,” He continued as if they were talking about the weather, as if this was something that Kravitz thought about all the time. “I thought about the way you hum to yourself when you’re cooking.” Kravitz leaned his forehead against Taako’s, continuing to gently play with his hair. “I thought about how you just place yourself in my lap when we’re sitting on the couch. How you kiss my cheek before I leave for work every morning. I thought about the way your laugh sounds, and how it’s one of my favorite things in the world. I thought about all of that, Taako. Everything we have together. Not just the way we make love.”

Make love. That was so much. It was too much. Taako felt his resolve slipping and he took in a shaky breath. He couldn’t remember the last time a partner wanted him in a way that didn’t boil down to being just sexual. Kravitz was here, and he wanted all of him. 

Taako squirmed under the affection, his heart clenching at the knowledge that Kravitz had missed him, had been thinking about him all day. Kravitz kissed his nose and laid them both down against the bed, every part of their bodies pressed against one another. He moved Taako’s hands back above his head and left them there. Taako didn’t move them.

Kravitz sat up and grabbed the top button of Taako’s blouse. “Can I take this off of you, love?” Taako nodded. “Words please, darling.”

“Yes, please. Definitely do that.” Taako was embarrassed at how desperate he sounded, but Kravitz’s soft chuckle said he found it endearing.

“I feel like you don’t believe me when I say I want all of you.” Kravitz freed each button of his shirt and tugged the end out from where it was tucked into his skirt. He continued to speak as if they were having a very typical conversation, and not one that was gutting Taako slowly and making him feel very, very vulnerable.

Taako shrugged, refusing to make eye contact. “If I’m being honest with you my fella, it’s just a strange thing to hear. Ya boy is kinda fucked up, and, all of me? Well, there’s a lot going on there.” Kravitz shook his head and kissed his way down the planes of Taako’s chest, eventually nuzzling his face against his navel.

“I desperately want all of you, Taako.” Kravitz sat up and slipped his tie off, throwing it somewhere behind him. His vest and dress shirt followed after, and just like that Taako was staring up at a half naked, very sexy man. A very sexy man who wanted to tell Taako everything he loved about him while he fucked him. He was in trouble.

Taako could imagine he looked like a mess. Shirt hanging off of him, and hair splayed around his head. Kravitz on the other hand, looked like he had just stepped out of a Top Ten Sexiest Men in Faerun article. Taako smirked deviously and, in an attempt to regain some semblance of control, went to run a hand along his boyfriend’s chest. Kravitz quickly stopped him, placing his own hand over Taako's and dragging it to lay over where his heart would be.

“You make me feel like I’m alive again, Taako.” All of his breath was gone, the smirk immediately wiped from his face. “I don’t have a beating heart anymore, not really. But gods it feels like I do when I’m with you.” 

This was a lot. Taako took in a shuddering breath and pressed his hand in a little harder against Kravitz’s cold chest. He thought maybe it felt a little warmer than it usually did. He was getting dizzy with the overwhelming emotions. 

Kravitz leaned down again to capture his mouth in a soft kiss. It was deep and slow and filled with so much wanting that Taako felt like he might pass out. The kiss made him forget he needed to breathe, and by the time Kravitz pulled back he was panting softly. Kravitz had pulled away just enough to give him room to breathe, still keeping their faces close together. 

“Can I take your skirt off?” He whispered against his cheek. Taako’s hands were shaking. That had been one of the most amazing kisses of his life, and he felt incoherent at this point. 

“Please do.” He managed.

Kravitz smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before moving down and pulling his skirt off. It joined the shirt and vest somewhere on the floor, and Kravitz was left looking at the lace panties that had been used to tease him in the first place. What could Taako say? He loved lingerie. 

Kravitz placed both of his hands on Taako’s hips and leaned down to kiss every inch of skin he could get his mouth on. Taako was getting increasingly turned on, and his brain still felt fogged with the amount of pure emotion he was feeling. It was a dizzying cocktail that he couldn’t get enough of. 

Kravitz’s hand ghosted over his length and Taako leaned his head back against the pillow, pushing his hips up into that touch. He was quickly rewarded with the feeling of Kravitz’s uncharacteristically warm mouth sucking at him through the lace.

“Shit… Krav…” His hands were still shaking in their place above his head. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to break this rule. “Please… I want you.” 

Kravitz looked up from his place between Taako’s thighs, and those red eyes he loved so much were glowing. “Gods, Taako. All these centuries of life, all this time spent with only one duty and now… now I have you.” He kissed Taako’s thigh before standing up and undoing his belt. Taako watched as his gorgeous boyfriend stripped down to nothing and crawled back over him. “I truly can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Summoning his voice from somewhere deep inside him, Taako remarked, “Are you gonna keep waxing poetic about how much you love me, or are you going to get over here and fuck me like you’ve been wanting to all day?” He tried to add his signature smirk at the end, but it didn’t feel right. Those defense walls had already been pulled down tonight.

Kravitz gave him a chaste kiss before reaching over to their bedside table and removing the lube and a condom. “I don’t see why I can’t do both at the same time.” Kravitz was still beaming at Taako, and he could practically feel the warmth in that smile. 

Taako planned on making some witty comment, he really did, but suddenly Kravitz was in between his thighs again, slowly removing his panties and keeping intense eye contact with him the whole time.

“It bothers me that you can’t see what I see, love. On the inside, that is. Everyone with eyes knows that you’re beautiful, but that’s not why I fell in love with you.” 

Kravitz didn’t give him time to reply before a lube covered finger was slipping inside of him. Taako gasped at the sudden cold feeling and grasped the sheets beneath him in a mix of ecstasy and surprise. 

Kravitz looked sheepish. “Sorry, I forgot to warn you. Is this okay?” Taako nodded feverently, begging him to continue without having to say a thing. Kravitz slipped another finger in and Taako whined impatiently. He felt emotionally exposed, and Kravitz taking his time didn’t allow Taako the physical distraction from his feelings that he wanted. 

A third finger moved carefully inside of him, and Kravitz leaned forward to kiss along Taako’s hip as he began moving his hand in and out of him. Taako was being thoroughly undone, and all Kravitz had done was finger him. The broad declarations of love were affecting him so much more than he wanted to admit. He really was in trouble. 

Kravitz twisted his fingers in a way that hit that spot in Taako, and he couldn’t help but yell out in pleasure at the feeling. He was panting now, squirming in an attempt to get Kravitz to move faster, move more. To do anything that would allow Taako to get some release from his building pleasure. Kravitz had barely touched his cock and already he was beyond ready to cum. 

The sudden emptiness when Kravitz pulled out his fingers was driving Taako insane. He needed him, immediately. “Hey, hot stuff. You wanna hurry it up with that condom? Not to be crass, but I would love to have your dick inside of me right about now.” Kravitz smiled and chuckled quietly. He slipped the condom on and lined himself up with Taako entrance, taking a long pause to look down at him before slowly pushing in.

Again, Taako’s hands grasped for purchase at the sheets beneath him as he writhed in pleasure. Having Kravitz inside of him was never something he would get tired of.

“Fuck, Krav.” Taako was panting, his mind going blank as Kravitz slid in all the way and then leaned forward, his hands on either side of Taako’s head. He took Taako’s bottom lip in between his teeth and tugged at it gently, teasing him, and still not moving. “Kravitz, please.” Taako was well aware that he was whining, and he had no intention of doing anything about that.

Kravitz pressed his mouth down against his, stealing the breath from his mouth and ultimately making Taako forget how to breathe all together. Taako’s hands flew up to his back, and he pulled Kravitz flush against his body, wanting to feel every part of him. 

Finally, Kravitz released his mouth and began moving. Slow, deliberate thrusts that drove Taako wild and still left him wanting more. Then Kravitz started talking, and it was all over for him.

“Taako…” He was panting too, strange for someone who had no need for breath. “I don’t know how to explain to you how much I love you.” He paused to pull almost all the way out and push back in at a different angle. Taako made a broken noise. He felt himself falling apart the more that Kravitz spoke to him like that.

He wrapped his arms around Kravitz’s neck and pulled him closer, as if to reassure himself that this was real. That it was tangible. 

Kravitz leaned down on his forearms to allow Taako access to his face and neck. He continued moving his hips back and forth in a way that drove Taako deeper into a lusty haze with each thrust.

He pressed his mouth against Kravitz’s neck, kissing him gently and letting his moans reverberate against the column of his boyfriend’s throat every time Kravitz hit that particular spot in him. 

Kravitz’s mouth was now right next to Taako’s ear, and he used this to his advantage. 

“I am so in love with you. Gods, Taako, sweetheart, my love, there isn’t a thing in this world I wouldn’t do for you.” Taako was close. He was making high pitched sounds against Kravitz’s throat and was at the point where he couldn’t say anything in return. He answered Kravitz by letting his moans spill out of his mouth, practically sobbing as he shook in pleasure. 

Kravitz reached between them and wrapped deft fingers around Taako’s length, moving his hand in time with his own thrusts.

Taako finally found his voice enough to whisper. “I… I love you. Krav, I love you so much.” His sentence was punctuated by a final thrust of Kravitz’s hips. He yelled out in pleasure as he came all over his stomach, Kravitz breathing heavily in his ear as he followed.

They sat like that for a while, Kravitz collapsed against his chest and softly carding finger through his hair. He moved to clean them up, and quickly crawled back into bed, pulling Taako against him and kissing his forehead repeatedly. 

“Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for letting me be with you. Just, thank you for everything.” Kravitz continued to press kisses against his temple as he spoke.

Taako was instantly overwhelmed with emotion. He was worried he might break down into tears if he opened his mouth, but he couldn’t stay silent anymore. “Kravitz… I don’t know what to do with you.” Kravitz observed him, softly furrowing his brow in question.

“What do you mean?” He sat up a bit, the concern in his voice making Taako weak. 

“Krav…” He whispered, almost to himself, before turning on his pillow and staring at the ceiling. Kravitz shifted positions next to him, moving one of his hands onto Taako’s chest and letting his fingers splay over his heart.

“Are you okay?” It was quiet, just for them. Taako felt the emotions bubble up within him.

“I have never had anything like this.” Taako didn’t look at him. “You just... disarm me when you talk to me like that. I’m not used to it.” He twisted a strand of his own hair and kept his eyes glued to the ceiling. “I just don’t know how to deal with it.” Taako whispered the last part. It was painfully true and he worried if he spoke it any louder it would have some instantaneous and permanent effect. He wasn’t ready to be completely defenseless yet.

Kravitz pressed his face against Taako’s neck and kissed him. “Taako. I want you to feel so safe with me that you don’t need to be guarded. Your complete trust is genuinely the best gift you could ever give me.” Taako took a shaky breath.

“That is a tall order my man. I don’t think there’s anyone who has that. Minus Lup of course.” Kravitz nodded. 

“Of course. And I don’t expect it anytime soon. Or ever, if you don’t think you can do that.” He brushed some hair back from Taako’s forehead and kissed him there. “But, I just want you to know that I am in this for the long haul.” Taako looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. “Taako,” He laughed to himself, breathlessly, “I would love to spend the rest of my very undead life with you. If you’ll have me of course.” 

Taako was definitely on the verge of tears after hearing that. Kravitz wanted him. All of him. 

“Well then, babe,” Normally he would’ve balked at how choked up he sounded, but he couldn’t hold back in this moment. “I hope you’re okay with a double wedding because I think Lup has been planning one behind our backs for a while now.” Taako didn’t notice the tears escaping his eyes until Kravitz was brushing them away.

“Happy tears?” He asked, a look of concern penetrating the moment. It disappeared when Taako nodded, and Kravitz beamed at that. “Then, I would love to hear all about that double wedding that, by the way, I can absolutely confirm she has been planning behind our backs for quite some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my smut. who knows if i'll ever post again because I am very lazy but I love taz so ... maybe


End file.
